Valentine's Day
by Isa Cullen-Black
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Chrissie is less than happy. A pesky Sirius Black won't leave her alone and her best friend Lily has problems of her own. What will happen?
1. Conversation

**Disclaimer: Anyone who sounds familiar, probably are. They probably belong to JK Rowling. Chrissie however, is mine. As is Haylie. You steal them, I put a curse on you. Got it?**

* * *

Chrissie couldn't understand why, when she woke up that morning, she felt a sudden pang of dread. As far as she was aware, it was just any other day. Confused, Chrissie slipped her feet out of bed and let them land on the cold wooden floor.

"Who's up?" Chrissie's friend Lily yelled quickly as she ran out of the bathroom and back into the dormitory. Lily looked worried, her green eyes darting around quickly.

"Wow, Lily. Calm down!" Chrissie exclaimed, grinning a little. "What's wrong?"

"Today is what's wrong Chrissie!" Lily exclaimed, calming herself down. "14th February".

"What, Valentine's Day?" Chrissie said slowly. She looked into Lily's worried eyes before realising what that meant. "Oh shit! Valentine's Day!"

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. A grumble came from the occupant of the bed as they fell out.

"Ignore him. You seem to be quite good at that" Chrissie replied, walking into the bathroom. She knew she looked and was acting cool, calm and collected but her stomach was in knots. Lily wasn't the only one with boy problems.

Lily followed Chrissie into the bathroom and watched as Chrissie brushed her hair.

"I can't just ignore him Chrissie! Every Valentine's Day it gets worse, you must have realised by now!" Lily exclaimed. She had a point. Every year that they had been at Hogwarts, James had declared his love to Lily very openly. Every year had gotten bigger. At first he just asked her to be his Valentine but last year he had a singing quartet come in while he offered her a bouquet of lilies (to match her name obviously) and a box of really expensive chocolates from Honeydukes.

"Alright, so maybe you can't ignore it" Chrissie said, turning and facing Lily. "But maybe you can avoid him?"

"No, I can't avoid him! He is head boy! We are doing rounds tonight!" Lily said. She sunk to the ground and hugged her legs. This was just getting ridiculous.

"Maybe someone should go and talk to him. Tell him to maybe tone it down a bit?" Chrissie suggested.

"Yes! Brilliant!" Lily exclaimed, looking up at Chrissie, her eyes wide with hope. "You can go!"

"Umm, no. You seriously misunderstood what I was saying" Chrissie said quickly. "When I said someone I didn't mean me"

"Oh come on! Chrissie, you're my best friend! No one else will!" Lily begged.

"I can't!" Chrissie replied. She desperately didn't want to go anywhere near the Marauders, especially today of all days.

"Yes you can! Come on Chris, please? For me?" Lily asked.

"Fine. But you owe me sooo much!" Chrissie said. Her heart was beating a million beats per hour now. Her hands were sweaty and she was sure she was going bright red. The idea of talking to them was that bad. Chrissie walked slowly back into the dormitory where her other friend. Haylie, was dressed and ready to leave.

"Oh, hey Chrissie" Haylie said happily. She was holding a box in her hands and was grinning madly. Valentine's Day was okay for her, she had an amazing boyfriend.

"Hey. Sorry if Lily made you fall out of bed but you know, she was having a Potter crisis" Chrissie explained as she went through her clothes and found an outfit.

"Oh, no problem. I'm meeting Matt by the lake in ten minutes so it was probably good that you woke me up" Haylie said happily. Chrissie smiled at her as she said goodbye and left. Chrissie pulled on a pair of jeans and a red baggy jumper. Taking deep breaths, Chrissie walked out the dormitory door and down the stairs leading to the common room. Chrissie hoped the boys would be up by now and in the common room because she hated the thought of going into their dormitory.

When Chrissie walked into the common room she swore, quite loudly.

"Why does God hate me so much?" She asked nobody in particular. The common room was empty. Chrissie built up a lot of courage and slowly walked towards the staircase on the other side of the common room. Her feet felt as if they were carrying weights as she took a few nervous steps upstairs. Finally she reached the door which read '7th Year Boys'. Chrissie suddenly realised she had no idea what she was going to do. Asking if James would like to ignore Lily today seemed crazy, James never left Lily alone. It was like asking for a miracle. Chrissie was about to run back downstairs when she head a voice in her head.

"Come on Chris, please? For me?" Lily's voice echoed in her head.

"Fine Lily, for you" Chrissie whispered. She braced herself as she knocked on the door. She heard a grunt as someone walked to the door. It opened just a fraction but she could see Peter's eyes looking out.

"Umm. Hi Peter" Chrissie stuttered.

"Hi" he said unsurely.

"Is James in there?" Chrissie asked, trying to sound relaxed.

"Yeah. Why?" Peter asked. Peter may have been dumb but Chrissie could see why the others let him hang around them, he was loyal and almost like a body guard. Not that they needed one obviously, they were all quite strong and could hex someone to oblivion.

"I need to talk to him, is that okay?" she replied, trying to make it seem like it was something she did everyday.

"Wait a sec" Peter said. He closed the door, then Chrissie could hear mumbling from the other side. The door opened again and Peter reappeared.

"You can come in" he said, opening the door widely. Chrissie stepped in reluctantly. He eyes quickly darted around the room and took in everything. Peter was walking back to his bed and slipped back in. He had obviously been forced to get out to open the door. Remus was on the other side of the room, on his bed reading. He glanced over his book to watch Chrissie enter. James walked swiftly over to Chrissie, waiting for her to start talking. Fortunately for Chrissie, Sirius was still asleep in his bed.

"Umm James…" Chrissie started, trying to plan out what she was gong to say in her head. It was no use though, nothing was going to work.

"Yeah…" James said slowly, looking at Chrissie expectantly.

"Look, we all know you like Lily" Chrissie said. This got a few chuckles from Remus and Peter who were both looking on.

"But she is absolutely terrorized!" Chrissie said, letting words just come out of her mouth. She realised that the best things she had ever said were when she stopped letting her brain control everything.

"What do you mean?" James asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Well, she is terrorized. What more do you want me to say?" Chrissie asked, wishing she really did have something else to say.

"She can't be terrorized, Lily doesn't get terrorized!" James exclaimed. Chrissie looked at him in a sort of shocked way.

"Well what do you call it when she is sitting in foetal position in our bathroom, too frightened that you will bombard her with some sort of supposed 'love' dedications to leave the dormitory? She was almost in tears when she convinced me to come over here" Chrissie said. Lily wasn't actually almost in tears because it takes a lot to make her cry but still, it added effect.

"Really?" James asked, shocked.

"So maybe you want to tone it down a little this year?" Chrissie asked nervously. She really wanted him to say okay so she could leave before Sirius woke up.

"Umm, okay" James said, nodding. Chrissie sighed with relief.

"Great. Thanks. Maybe that will calm Lily down" Chrissie said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Donaldson" James added quickly. Chrissie's stomach knotted again as she heard her last name being called out. She stood still and prayed for the best.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"Padfoot really likes you. Just warning you" James said. Chrissie's muscles tightened as she left the dormitory. She didn't like how James had said, 'Just warning you'. Lily might have been off the hook but Chrissie certainly wasn't.


	2. Crazy

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill, people you haven't heard of are mine, people you have heard of are JK's. Unfortunately. What I could do if Sirius was mine...**

* * *

Chrissie sighed with relief as she walked back to the common room. She had survived breakfast without seeing Sirius. Lily was chatting mindlessly, not worried in the least that James was watching her every move. He had promised not to do anything to embarrass her and Chrissie believed him but that didn't stop him from watching her longingly. Chrissie however, didn't have the luxury of chatting away. She was keeping her eye out for any sign of movement, just in case Sirius turned up. Chrissie sighed. When had she become a prisoner at her own school?

Chrissie suddenly saw a figure looming ahead of her on the stairs. Sirius was walking down. Quickly, Chrissie grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her down a different corridor, one which led to the other side of the school.

"Wow, Chrissie?" Lily asked, confused. "Any reason why you're leading us down here?"

"Because" Chrissie started, unsure of where she would take this one, "I thought I saw Milkshake run down here"

Milkshake was Chrissie's kitten. Who never left the common room.

"Really?" Lily asked, glancing around. "I don't see her?"

"Well of course not!" Chrissie exclaimed as she led them around a corner, "she runs pretty fast!"

"Sure Chrissie" Lily replied, looking Chrissie up and down. Great. Her best friend thought she was crazy.

Chrissie and Lily eventually made their way to the common room, Chrissie taking them around the whole castle. Lily collapsed onto the armchair exhausted.

"Why are you tired?" Mary McDonald asked as she came through the portrait hole. Lily and Chrissie looked at each other, an eyebrow raised. Mary was always the strict, annoying one. They never talk to each other.

"Chrissie led me around the entire castle" Lily replied shortly.

"Oh, why?" Mary asked. This was suspicious.

"I thought I saw Milkshake" Chrissie replied, eyeing Mary up and down.

"Oh, right" Mary replied, nodding. She turned to go up the dormitory stairs but paused. "Wait"

"Wait for what?" Chrissie asked, knowing Mary was getting around to the main reason why she was talking to them. She wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Sirius gave me this to give to you" Mary said, handing Chrissie a box. Great.

"Oh, okay" Chrissie mumbled in reply, placing the box on the coffee table in front of her.

"Bye!" Mary called as left to go upstairs. Neither Lily nor Chrissie replied, they were too absorbed in the box.

"What could it be?" Chrissie asked nervously.

"I don't trust it" Lily replied, sitting as far back in her seat as possible. "If it's something from the Marauders, especially Sirius, It's probably dangerous"

While Lily had a point, Chrissie doubted it was dangerous. Embarrassing perhaps, but not dangerous. Chrissie picked up the box and placed it on her lap. It fit comfortably and Chrissie pondered over it. What on earth could Sirius give her? What did Sirius know about her anyway?

"Oh open it already!" Lily exclaimed impatiently. Chrissie looked up to see Lily watching her in anticipation. Despite of herself, Chrissie smiled. At least someone wanted to know what was inside.

Chrissie opened the lid and found herself sigh in relief. It was nothing bad, just a simple red rose.

"What? Just a rose?" Lily asked, glaring into the box. "What an anti-climax! Sirius should be ashamed of himself!"

"Lily!" Chrissie exclaimed. "I much prefer a rose to a singing quartet!"

Lily blushed and sat back into her seat, remaining unusually quiet.

Chrissie put the box back onto the coffee table and sighed with relief again. If this was all Sirius was going to do, everything might be okay. Chrissie's stomach suddenly flipped. She knew Sirius. This wouldn't be it.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked quietly. There was a faint hint of a smile across her face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Chrissie asked, a little annoyed.

"No, of course not" Lily replied, grinning. "But it is good to see someone else be pestered"

"Thanks Lily" Chrissie mumbled, "Thanks"

Lily just grinned.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Chrissie announced suddenly. Lily looked at her anxiously.

"Yell at him?" Lily asked hopefully. "Get him into detention? Hex him?"

It was quite obvious to Chrissie that Lily was living through her.

"No" Chrissie replied as she watched Lily crestfallen face. "I'm going for a walk"

"That's it?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes that's it" Chrissie replied. "There is no sense in yelling or hexing. And I'm not a first year anymore, I don't tell on anyone"

"Yeah, but a walk? What sort of idea is that?"

"A terrific one. I love walking, don't you?"

"Sure, walking is good…" Lily replied, sounding worried. She was definitely thinking she was crazy.

"Did you know walking keeps your mind off things?" Chrissie asked, putting the lid on the box and picking it up as she got up herself.

"If you think it'll work" Lily answered reluctantly, also getting up. They walked up to the dormitory silently and entered. Only Mary was there, studying. Haylie and Suzie were out already, probably with their boyfriends.

"What was it?" Mary asked, looking up from her book.

"A rose" Chrissie replied shortly. She stormed over to her bed and shoved the embarrassing yet quite pretty box under her bed.

"Really? That's all?" Mary asked, setting her book down. Lily fell into a fit of laughter but quickly silenced herself when she saw the look Chrissie was giving her.

"Yes that's all" Chrissie spat before marching out of the dormitory. Why wouldn't people let this rest? It really wasn't helping her plan to forget about it. Lily jogged after her as Chrissie slowed down a little to let her catch up.

"So" Lily started once she had caught up, "where are we walking to?"

"I was thinking we could walk along the forest until we get to the gates, then back up by the lake" Chrissie replied, her path set out in her head. She loved that route, she walked it whenever she wanted to get out of the castle and distract herself. Which was a lot.

"Okay, great" Lily replied monotonously. She seemed less excited. Chrissie mentally shrugged. It was probably best for the both of them to get out. God knows they needed the distraction.

* * *

**CinderellaAtTheBall - Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you were so keen on reading it... It really inspired me to continue.**

**Thanks everyone who read the last chapter too, I love knowing that others are reading my work!**


End file.
